fairytail_m_n_yfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Shayen/Dragon Scale : Legenda Lasu Wróżek : Rozdział 3
Plik:Dsllwr3.png Po ogloszeniu wiadomości przez górą howaito , było głośno , dopóki nie rozleglo się jedno , ciche "pff" , które zrobiła Laura. Nagle zrobiła się cisza. Laura : Zapomniałam wam coś jeszcze powiedzieć. W jednej z tras , najprawdopodobniej w tunelu , będzie pomocnik. Trasa A Cobra : Ej Racer ! Jak myslisz , jaki przeciwnik będzie pierwszy i czy dostaniemy przeciwnika , oraz czy wygramy? Racer : Wiesz , że ny wygrać trzeba wygrać przynajmniej dwe walki , a my raczej mamy trudnych przeciwników. Pewnie ten cały pomocnik będzie wolał Aye i Angel. Poza tym , jeżeli przegramy pierwszą walkę , to odpadamy. Cobra : Nie wierzysz w naszą druzynę?! W tym samym czasie pojawił się pierwszy przeciwnik . Natsu : Ale się napaliłem ! Ej - ja ciebię juz znam... (mysli w sposób Natsu) Hm... Ty Cobra jesteś no nie? Cobra : (zdziwienie) TO TY BARANIE?! Natsu : Hehe .. Zdaje mi sie ze problemu z tobą nie będzie . Żelazna pięść Ognistego Smoka ! Cobra : Zapomniałeś? Słyszę się . W tym samym czasie Natsu leżał juz na ziemi , bo Racer go powalił. Otworzyły się drzwi. Cobra : To nie było trudne. Trasa B Na trasie B - cisza. Sasophie mysli o tym , jak upokorzyć anioły. Fumi : Sasophie , dobrze się czujesz? Sasophie : Tak. Nagle można byłu usłyszeć kroki na śniegu. Gejeel : No ! W koncu ktoś normalny jako przeciwnik. Fumi : Straszny... Sasophie : Ej ! Czemu jesz moje kolczyki?! Gajeel : Nie wybaczę ci tego :P Sasophie : Świr... Kiedy Sasophie wypowiadala te słowa , Fumi leżała już na ziemi. Sasophie : FUMI ! (przecież ona była silniejsza ode mnie) W tym samym czasie , Sasophie również przegrała i pojawiła się czasza z napisem : "ODPADASZ!" Trasa C Midnight : (na jego twarzy widnieje lekki uśmiech) .. Shayen : Z czego się tak cieszysz?! Midnight : Mam dobre przeczucia. W tym samym czasie , na ich drodze pojawił się potężny mag. Shayen : Z nią mamy walczyć? Noriko : Witam was . Będę waszym pomocnikiem . Jestem Noriko. Midnight : Ja cię kojarzę.... (przypomina sobie) Ty jesteś ta dziewczyna z wieży niebios co gadałą tylko z Racerem i to rzadko?! Noriko : Okrutnie mnie spamiętałęś.. Ale to ja . Midnight : Git ^^ Masz fajną magię ^^ Shayen : Dwoje debili.... (szelest z jaskini) Bixlow : Mamy coś do roboty Dziecinki ! Dziecinki : Mamy ! Mamy ! Midnight : (w śmiech) Bixlow?! Bixlow : Formacja X ! Noriko : Magia Kręgów : Przyzywanie : Rednote ! '' Shayen : Skała? Noriko : No tak... Mamy tu jakiegoś demona lub kogoś , kto wychował się do 2 roku życia z demonami? Shayen : Midnight ! Midnight : Co chcesz? Aaa ! Ja jestem wychowankiem demona. Noriko : (przestrach i zdziwnie) Z kim ja tu przebywam ! Dobra , nieważne kim jesteś , zniszcz ten durny posąg ! Midnight : Arr Kapitanie :P (posąg zostałzniszczone) Noriko : Arigato ! Rednote : ...pff... Noriko : Nadal masz focha? Rednote : Jaki cel, siostrzyczko? Czy celem jest ten grupas ala Ichiya? Noriko : (uśmiech) No już bez tych twoich porównań.... Rednote : W takim razie... (warjacja ziemi)... W jaskini jest trzęsienie ziemi , wszystko wali się na Bixlowa. Midnight : W co ty grasz, Noriko? Noriko : Cóż... Czy jest coś dziwnego w tym , że mi pomaga brat? Midnight : Ale to jest anioł? .. Noriko : ... no wiem.... Rednote : Skończone siostrzyczko... Kiedy odwiedzisz Tengoku? Mamy dużo newsów... Noriko : Nie wiem... Rednote - możesz wracać na Tengoku . Rednote : Aye. '''Koniec rozdziału 3 , kontynuacja w rodziale 4.' Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku